The hepatitis C virus (HCV) is the leading cause of chronic liver disease worldwide (Boyer, N. et al. J. Hepatol. 32:98-112, 2000). HCV causes a slow growing viral infection and is the major cause of cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma (Di Besceglie, A. M. and Bacon, B. R., Scientific American, Oct.: 80-85, (1999); Boyer, N. et al. J. Hepatol. 32:98-112, 2000). An estimated 170 million persons are infected with HCV worldwide (Boyer, N. et al. J. Hepatol. 32:98-112, 2000). Cirrhosis caused by chronic hepatitis C infection accounts for 8,000-12,000 deaths per year in the United States, and HCV infection is the leading indication for liver transplant. In many parts of the world, specially, the Third World, the hepatitis C positive population may comprise as high as 9-10% increasing the total population affected by hepatitis C well in excess of 300 Million.
HCV is known to cause at least 80% of post-transfusion hepatitis and a substantial proportion of sporadic acute hepatitis. Preliminary evidence also implicates HCV in many cases of “idiopathic” chronic hepatitis, “cryptogenic” cirrhosis, and probably hepatocellular carcinoma unrelated to other hepatitis viruses, such as Hepatitis B Virus (HBV). A small proportion of healthy persons appear to be chronic HCV carriers, varying with geography and other epidemiological factors. The numbers may substantially exceed those for HBV, though information is still preliminary; how many of these persons have subclinical chronic liver disease is unclear (The Merck Manual, ch. 69, p. 901, 16th ed., (1992)).
HCV has been classified as a member of the virus family Flaviviridae that includes the genera flaviviruses, pestiviruses, and hapaceiviruses, which includes hepatitis C virus (Rice, C. M., Flaviviridae: The viruses and their replication. In: Fields Virology, Editors: Fields, B. N., Knipe, D. M., and Howley, P. M., Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, Pa., Chapter 30, 931-959, 1996). HCV is an enveloped virus containing a positive-sense single-stranded RNA genome of approximately 9.4 kb. The viral genome consists of a 5′ untranslated region (UTR), a long open reading frame encoding a polyprotein precursor of approximately 3011 amino acids, and a short 3′ UTR. The 5′ UTR is the most highly conserved part of the HCV genome and is important for the initiation and control of polyprotein translation. Translation of the HCV genome is initiated by a cap-independent mechanism known as internal ribosome entry. This mechanism involves the binding of ribosomes to an RNA sequence known as the internal ribosome entry site (IRES). An RNA pseudoknot structure has recently been determined to be an essential structural element of the HCV IRES. Viral structural proteins include a nucleocapsid core protein (C) and two envelope glycoproteins, E1 and E2. HCV also encodes two proteinases, a zinc-dependent metalloproteinase encoded by the NS2-NS3 region and a serine proteinase encoded in the NS3 region. These proteinases are required for cleavage of specific regions of the precursor polyprotein into mature peptides. The carboxyl half of nonstructural protein 5, NS5B , contains the RNA-dependent RNA polymerase. The function of the remaining nonstructural proteins, NS4A and NS4B, and that of NS5A (the amino-terminal half of nonstructural protein 5) remain unknown.
A significant focus of current antiviral research is directed toward the development of improved methods of treatment of chronic HCV infections in humans (Di Besceglie, A. M. and Bacon, B. R., Scientific American, Oct.: 80-85, (1999)). Currently, there are two primary antiviral compounds, ribavirin and interferon-alpha, which are used for the treatment of chronic HCV infections in humans.
Treatment of HCV Infection with Ribavirin
Ribavirin (1-β-D-ribofuranosyl-1-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxamide) is a synthetic, non-interferon-inducing, broad spectrum antiviral nucleoside analog sold under the trade name, Virazole (The Merck Index, 11th edition, Editor: Budavari, S., Merck & Co., Inc., Rahway, N.J., p 1304, 1989). U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,209 and RE29, 835 disclose and claim Ribavirin. Ribavirin is structurally similar to guanosine, and has in vitro activity against several DNA and RNA viruses including Flaviviridae (Gary L. Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000).
Ribavirin reduces serum amino transferase levels to normal in 40% or patients, but it does not lower serum levels of HCV-RNA (Gary L. Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000). Thus, Ribavirin alone is not effective in reducing viral RNA levels. Additionally, Ribavirin has significant toxicity and is known to induce anemia.
Treatment of HCV Infection with Interferon
Interferons (IFNs) are compounds that have been commercially available for the treatment of chronic hepatitis for nearly a decade. IFNs are glycoproteins produced by immune cells in response to viral infection. IFNs inhibit viral replication of many viruses, including HCV, and when used as the sole treatment for hepatitis C infection, IFN suppresses serum HCV-RNA to undetectable levels. Additionally, IFN normalizes serum amino transferase levels. Unfortunately, the effects of IFN are temporary and a sustained response occurs in only 8%-9% of patients chronically infected with HCV (Gary L. Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000).
A number of patents disclose HCV treatments using interferon-based therapies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,884 to Blatt et al. discloses methods for retreatment of patients afflicted with HCV using consensus interferon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,223 to Bazer et al. discloses an anti-HCV therapy using ovine or bovine interferon-tau. U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,636 to Alber et al. discloses the combination therapy of interleukin-12 and interferon alpha for the treatment of infectious diseases including HCV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,621 to Glue et al. discloses the use of polyethylene glycol modified interferon for the treatment of HCV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,696 to Chretien et al. discloses the use of thymosins, alone or in combination with interferon, for treating HCV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,455 to Valtuena et al. discloses a combination HCV therapy employing interferon and a free radical scavenger. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,845 to Imakawa discloses the use of human interferon tau proteins for treating HCV. Other interferon-based treatments for HCV are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,942 to Testa et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,808 to Blatt et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,696.
Combination of Interferon and Ribavirin
The combination of IFN and Ribavirin for the treatment of HCV infection has been reported to be effective in the treatment of IFN naive patients (Battaglia, A. M. et al., Ann. Pharmacother. 34:487-494, 2000). Results are promising for this combination treatment both before hepatitis develops or when histological disease is present (Berenguer, M. et al. Antivir. Ther. 3(Suppl. 3):125-136, 1998). Side effects of combination therapy include hemolysis, flu-like symptoms, anemia, and fatigue. (Gary L. Davis. Gastroenterology 118:S104-S114, 2000).
Additional References Disclosing Methods to Treat HCV Infections
A number of HCV treatments are reviewed by Bymock et al. in Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy, 11:2; 79-95 (2000). Several substrate-based NS3 protease inhibitors have been identified in the literature, in which the scissile amide bond of a cleaved substrate is replaced by an electrophile, which interacts with the catalytic serine. Attwood et al. (1998) Antiviral peptide derivatives, 98/22496; Attwood et al. (1999), Antiviral Chemistry and Chemotherapy 10.259-273; Attwood et al. (1999) Preparation and use of amino acid derivatives as anti-viral agents, German Patent Publication DE 19914474; Tung et al. (1998) Inhibitors of serine proteases, particularly hepatitis C virus NS3 protease, WO 98/17679. The reported inhibitors terminate in an electrophile such as a boronic acid or phosphonate. Llinas-Brunet et al. (1999) Hepatitis C inhibitor peptide analogues, WO 99/07734. Two classes of electrophile-based inhibitors have been described, alphaketoamides and hydrazinoureas.
The literature has also described a number of non-substrate-based inhibitors. For example, evaluation of the inhibitory effects of 2,4,6-trihydroxy-3-nitro-benzamide derivatives against HCV protease and other serine proteases has been reported. Sudo, K. et al., (1997) Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, 238:643-647; Sudo, K. et al. (1998) Antiviral Chemistry and Chemotherapy 9:186. Using a reverse-phase HPLC assay, the two most potent compounds identified were RD3-4082 and RD3-4078, the former substituted on the amide with a 14-carbon chain and the latter processing a para-phenoxyphenyl group.
Thiazolidine derivatives have been identified as micromolar inhibitors, using a reverse-phase HPLC assay with an NS3/4A fusion protein and NS5A/5B substrate. Sudo, K. et al. (1996) Antiviral Research 32:9-18. Compound RD-1-6250, possessing a fused cinnamoyl moiety substituted with a long alkyl chain, was the most potent against the isolated enzyme. Two other active examples were RD4 6205 and RD4 6193.
Other literature reports screening of a relatively small library using an ELISA assay and the identification of three compounds as potent inhibitors, a thiazolidine and two benzanilides. Kakiuchi N. et al. J. EBS Letters 421:217-220; Takeshita N. et al., Analytical Biochemistry 247:242-246, 1997. Several U.S. patents disclose protease inhibitors for the treatment of HCV. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,933 to Spruce et al. discloses a class of cysteine protease inhibitors for inhibiting HCV endopeptidase 2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,276 to Zhang et al. discloses synthetic inhibitors of hepatitis C virus NS3 protease. The inhibitor is a subsequence of a substrate of the NS3 protease or a substrate of the NS4A cofactor. The use of restriction enzymes to treat HCV is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,865 to Reyes et al.
Isolated from the fermentation culture broth of Streptomyces sp., Sch 68631, a phenan-threnequinone, possessed micromolar activity against HCV protease in a SDS-PAGE and autoradiography assay. Chu M. et al., Tetrahedron Letters 37:7229-7232, 1996. In another example by the same authors, Sch 351633, isolated from the fungus Penicillium griscofuluum, demonstrated micromolar activity in a scintillation proximity assay. Chu M. et al., Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters 9:1949-1952. Nanomolar potency against the HCV NS3 protease enzyme has been achieved by the design of selective inhibitors based on the macromolecule eglin c. Eglin c, isolated from leech, is a potent inhibitor of several serine proteases such as S. griseus proteases A and B, .alpha.-chymotrypsin, chymase and subtilisin. Qasim M. A. et al., Biochemistry 36:1598-1607, 1997.
HCV helicase inhibitors have also been reported. U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,358 to Diana G. D. et al.; PCT Publication No. WO 97/36554 of Diana G. D. et al. There are a few reports of HCV polymerase inhibitors: some nucleotide analogues, gliotoxin and the natural product cerulenin. Ferrari R. et al., Journal of Virology 73:1649-1654, 1999; Lohmann V. et al., Virology 249:108-118, 1998.
Antisense phosphorothioate oligodeoxynucleotides complementary to sequence stretches in the 5′ non-coding region of the HCV, are reported as efficient inhibitors of HCV gene expression in in vitro translation and IIcpG2 IICV-luciferase cell culture systems. Alt M. et al., Hepatology 22:707-717, 1995. Recent work has demonstrated that nucleotides 326-348 comprising the 3′ end of the NCR and nucleotides 371-388 located in the core-coding region of the HCV RNA are effective targets for antisense-mediated inhibition of viral translation. Alt M. et al., Archives of Virology 142:589-599, 1997. U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,990 to Wands et al. discloses oligonucleotides for inhibiting the replication of HCV. PCT Publication No. WO 99/29350 discloses compositions and methods of treatment for hepatitis C infection comprising the administration of antisense oligonucleotides that are complementary and hybridizable to HCV-RNA. U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,857 to Han et al. disclose nucleic acids corresponding to the sequence of the pestivirus homology box IV area for controlling the translation of HCV. Antisense oligonucleotides as therapeutic agents have been recently reviewed (Galderisi U. et al., Journal of Cellular Physiology 181:251-257, 1999).
Other compounds have been reported as inhibitors of IRES-dependent translation in HCV. Japanese Patent Publication JP-08268890 of Ikeda N et al.; Japanese Patent Publication JP-10101591 of Kai, Y. et al. Nuclease-resistant ribozymes have been targeted at the IRES and recently reported as inhibitors in an HCV-poliovirus chimera plaque assay. Maccjak D. J. et al., Hepatology 30 abstract 995, 1999. The use of ribozymes to treat HCV is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,077 to Barber et al., and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,869,253 and 5,610,054 to Draper et al.
Other patents disclose the use of immune system potentiating compounds for the treatment of HCV. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,799 to Chretien et al. discloses a method of treating hepatitis C in non-responders to interferon treatment by administering an immune system potentiating dose of thymosin or a thymosin fragment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,972,347 to Eder et al. and 5,969,109 to Bona et al. disclose antibody-based treatments for treating HCV.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,134 to Gold et al. discloses certain NMDA receptor agonists having immunodulatory, antimalarial, anti-Borna virus and anti-Hepatitis C activities. The disclosed NMDA receptor agonists belong to a family of 1-amino-alkylcyclohexanes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,960 to Morris-Natscke et al. discloses the use of certain alkyl lipids to inhibit the production of hepatitis-induced antigens, including those produced by the HCV virus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,757 to Chojkier et al. discloses the use of vitamin E and other antioxidants to treat hepatic disorders including HCV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,389 to Elsherbi et al., discloses the use of squalene for treating hepatitis C. U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,800 to Smith et al discloses the use of amantadine for treatment of Hepatitis C. U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,964 to Ozeki et al. discloses the use of bile acids for treating HCV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,135 to Blough et al. discloses the use of N-(phosphonoacetyl)-L-aspartic acid to treat flaviviruses such as HCV.
Other compounds proposed for treating HCV include plant extracts (U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,257 to Tsai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,859 to Omer et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,961), piperidenes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,905 to Diana et al.), benzenedicarboxamides (U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,388 to Diana et al.), polyadenylic acid derivatives (U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,546 to Wang et al.), 2′,3′-dideoxyinosine (U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,687 to Yarchoan et al.), benzimidazoles (U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,874 to Colacino et al.).
In light of the fact that the hepatitis C virus has reached epidemic levels worldwide, and has tragic effects on the infected patient, there remains a strong need to provide new effective pharmaceutical agents to treat hepatitis C that has low toxicity to the host.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compound, method and composition for the treatment of a host infected with hepatitis C virus.